Enemies or Friends?
by Phantom Traveler
Summary: The life of the maurders and Lily Evans. From before they start at Hogwarts 'till after Lily and James die at the hand of Voldemort.Please read and review! I'm told it's a good story. LJ...........eventually.
1. Me? A witch?

I know its my first story that i have put on a website but that does not mean that its a bad story or that i havent written one before. I hope you like it.  
I own only Lizzy, Danny, Hannah, Matt, April, etc...You'll know who i own if you have ever read the hp stories. The ones I own and the ones I dont own are to long to type out....  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Don't yell at me young girl!" yelled Matt "I didn't make it fly in! Talk back to me ever again and you'll never see 'Vernon' again!"  
  
"Sorry dad-but now vernon is going to hate you and it's all her fault!" yelled Petunia angrily pointing at Lily " I know it's her fault. It dropped the letter in her hands- plus it's always her fault!"  
  
" Petunia Marie Evans! " Screamed April, " don't you ever say that again!  
  
" Ya, ya, just favor lily, You guys always do that!" replied Petunia trying to stop yelling, "You always favor her just beacause she's adopted!"  
  
" Petunia- go to your room, NOW!" Yelled Matt  
  
Lily didn't look up from her chair as Petunia stopped up the stairs and slammed her room door. She didn't want her mom and Matt to know that her being adopted made her feel as bad as she did about it. Last night the whole family sat down and April told them that she had had an affair with another man after Matt and her had had Petunia. When she had the affair with the other man-George Danes-they had a child-Lily- but April found out that George was keeping a secret from her and she forced it out. When she found out what it was she left Goerge and Lily and went back to matt and Petunia. Seven months later George died, so april went to get Lily. The adoption center didn't believe she was her mother because April didn't have any proof, so April adopted Lily. Of course, Petunia being who she was, was quite shure that Lily had no relation to any of them at all. But that of course was no true.  
  
" Lily? Are You okay?" asked April  
  
" Ya, im fine mom" said Lily.  
  
"Matt, we have to do something about Petunia" said april quietly to Matt.  
  
"Yes, but first things first- who is the letter from Lily?" asked Matt  
  
Lily looked at the letter and opened it. She read:"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Cheif Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confedaration of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans-Danes  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begings on 1 September. We await your return owl no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincrely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
"Hogwarts?" asked Matt, mostly to himself  
  
"Mom?" asked Lily,"was George a..a..wizard? Is that why you left him?"  
  
"Yes,Lily" said April, " and it looks like your a witch!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Petunia had heard about the letter she was alot more miserable than usual. They had sent a letter back saying that Lily would come. The next day they recieved another letter explaining how to get to Diagon Alley.  
  
"We can't live like this Matt!" exclaimed April ," Petunia can't live here while Lily lives here!"  
  
Matt and April were sitting at the kitchen table and they thought that Lily was asleep, but she wasn'y. She was in the hallway listening to them.  
  
"Well, what are we suppossed to do? leave her here on her own?" replied Matt angrily.  
  
"That's exactly what i was thinking!" said Petunia.  
  
" She's only 11! We can't leave her here alone because Petunia doesn't like her!" exclaimed Matt in disbelief. " You and Petunia can leave, but im not leaving her, so what if she's not my daughter!"  
  
" Fine then!" yelled April standing up, " Fine! Petunia! We're leaving! Grab an overnight bag and get in the car! I'm going to my mom's. I'll come tommarow for some of the furnature and appliances."  
  
April walked into the hallway. " Were you listening to us? What am I thinking, of course you did. Little freaks like you can hear things miles away!"  
  
" April!" Said Matt.  
  
Matt and Lily watched April and Petunia drive away- neither of them were sorry to see them go.  
  
"So, i guess it's just me and you now hey?" asked Matt  
  
"Yep", said Lily.  
  
"Well, we should get some sleep"  
  
" Ya, i guess so", said Lily  
  
" Goodnight"  
  
" Goodnight" 


	2. new enimies new friends

Thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate (sp?) them. If anyone wants to talk to me look up my pen name on search, my email is there. Sorry about the end of this chapter being cut off before. It's up now though.  
  
The next moring Lily sulked around the house going from room to room only to find them half empty. A truck had been by earlier to take some things to April and Petunia's new home.  
  
Lily wakled into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes and sausage. She sat at the small table with her chin in the hand as Matt set the table and served the food to her.  
  
"Morning, Lily, " said Matt trying to sound happy. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night.  
  
" Morning...dad.....," said Lily not sure what to call him, "smells good."  
  
Matt sat down and they started to eat. " So, " said matt, " How about we take a trip to Diagon Alley today?"  
  
Lily looked up and smiled at him. "Can we?"  
  
"Why not?" He asked, "We'll leave as soon as your ready."  
  
Lily ate her food quikly and rushed upstairs to get dressed. ten minutes later Lily hurried down the stairs and almost tripped on the last step. "I'm ready!"  
  
"O.k," said Matt ,"Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When they arrived at Diagon Alley they went straight to Gringotts like the letter said.  
  
Matt handed over 1000 dollars to the grubby looking goblin on the other side. "I'd like to make an account for Lily Evans and put $950.00 in it. The rest of the money I would like in change please."  
  
The goblin did as he was told and handed the new knuts, sickles, Galleons to Matt. Matt handed the money to Lily and she put it in her black purse.  
  
Once outside Matt turned to Lily,"Would you like me to stay while you get your school things or can I go get some new things for the house to replace what April and Petunia took?"  
  
" You can go, " said Lily, " I'll be fine"  
  
"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours" said Matt to Lily's retreating back.  
  
"O.k," said Lily without turning around.  
  
Lily waked from store to store buying the things on her list. Lily noticed that there were two boys following her into every store right after her. Lily, being a shy, easy going person, tried to ignore them. Finally, she left the last store (Olivanders) the two boys approached her.  
  
"Hi", said one with blonde hair. Lily couldn't help but think that he was pretty good good looking.  
  
"Hi" said Lily, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes you can, " said the second boy with black hair who was ecually attractive as his friend. " But, first things fist. I'm Severus Snape, and this is Lucius Malfoy."  
  
" Lily, Evans...Evans." Lily didn't want to add Danes because that wod lead to questions Lily really didn't want ot answer right now.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Lucius. At least they have manners, thought Lily, but I hope it's not just to get me to be their friend. "Do you mind answering a few questions for us?"  
  
"I guess so," said Lily  
  
"Are you a mudblood, was that man you were with your boyfriend, and do you have any magical friends. Have you heard of Hogwarts and do you think that Potter, Black and Lupin are the worst discrace to wizards everywhere?" Lucius said this so fast that if he said it any faster Lily would of had to ask him to repeat it.  
  
"I don't know what a mudblood is, no that man was not my boyfriend, and I don't have magical friends yet. Hogwarts is a wizard school and I don't know who Potter,Black and Lupin are." replied Lily just as quickly.  
  
"Thank you for answering our questions," said Lucius, "but, I bet you will want to know what a mudblood is, because you are one" Lily guessed that they were just being nice so they could talk to her.  
  
"I'm a mudblood," said Lily, "I'm am no..whats a mudblood?"  
  
"A mudblood, you mudblood is...." began Lucius.  
  
"Malfoy!" called an angry voice. Lily turned around to see an angry boy with black hair and glasses,"Don't call anyone that ever again or i'll kick you so hard you'll be in bed talking nonsense words for a week!"  
  
"Oh, i'm so scared," said Lucius, "I'm just telling the mudblood what she is"  
  
"You asked for it!" said the boy pulling out his wand as two more boys ran up behind him," Petrificus Tortalus!"  
  
Lucius went straight as a board and fell on his back. Severus quickly picked him and ran down the street. Suddenly Lily remebered that the nice lady at Madame Malkins warned her that some evil people might call her that. Lily felt like she was about to cry, even though she wasn't a mudblood. A mudblood was a foul name for someone who was born of muggle parents.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the boy who had stood up for her  
  
"Ya," said Lily.  
  
"Do you know what a ....a...is?" asked one of the other boys with sandy colored hair.  
  
"Ya," replied Lily  
  
"Are you a...muggleborn?" asked the other boy who hadn't talked yet with long black hair.  
  
"Yes," said Lily. (it's so much easier than trying to explain the whole ordeal)  
  
The boys introduced themselves as James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They talked until Lily had to go home. Lily told Matt about James, Sirius, and Remus. 


	3. Lily's first real magical friends

This is my first stroy posted on fanfiction so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would be ahppy to read them. Thanks fo all the reviews. It really makes me want to keep writing. (Mind you, if I stopped my friends would kill me). The last Chapter I typed I didn't finish it. So i'll be posting it again as soon as possible. Sorry guys.  
  
Lily and Matt were sitting at the breakfast table. "While I was searching for new furnature I thought that bacause this house holds so may bad memories we should find a new one." said Matt  
  
"Really?" asked Lily hopefully" We're going to move?"  
  
" Yep, and do you know what else?" asked Matt. " I found one!"  
  
"Really?!" asked Likly surprised? " Did you get it?"  
  
" Yep!" said Matt with a smile.  
  
"Oh wow!" exclaimed Lily hugging him while he laughed at her joy." When are we going?"  
  
"As soon as you get your room packed. I had the rest of the things moved last night while you were sleeping."  
  
Lily hurried to gather her things that she could move, then she let the movers do the rest. " Who else lives on the block?"  
  
"Well, actually, the three boys you talked to yesterday do. Along with a new family thats moving in today too."  
  
"REally!" exclaimed Lily very shocked " Awesome!"  
  
When they got to the new house Lily took a tour of it. There was her and Matt's room upstairs along with a bathroom and a room to put their computer in. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were dowstairs alon with another bathroom. The stairs were spiral and Lily thought that was amazing. When Lily walked outside she froze..... there was a pool in the backyard!  
  
"Wow!" Lily exclaimed giving Matt another hug when he wakled upo to her.  
  
After the house was in order Lily set out to find the three boys and tell them the good news."Hey Matt, who lives in wich houses?"  
  
"The one on our left is empty, the one on our right is the Potters, the one on the Potter's right is the Black's and the one on the empty ones left is the Lupin's." said Matt.  
  
" Thanks" said Lily." I'm going to go see them. Phone one of the house when you want me home." (I know wizards don't have phones, but it makes the story that much eaisier to write)  
  
"O.k." said Matt. "See you later"  
  
As Lily stepped onto the sidewalk she saw James, Sirius, And Remus come out of the Potter's house. As soon as they saw Lily they walked over to her."What are you doing here?' asked James.  
  
"Well thats a nice greeting" said Lily.  
  
"Hi-What are you doing here?" he asked pretending to start the meeting over again.  
  
"I happen to live here!" answered Lily trying to sound offended.  
  
"You're one of the two new families moving here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, I've lived here all my life." replied Lily sarcastically.  
  
"We were just going to the Quititch pitch behind my house," began Sirius. "Do you want to come? The brooms are already th-Wow!" said Sirius with a whistle. Everyone looked in the direction Sirius was and saw a girl walking towards them. Lily thought she looked oddly farmiliar.  
  
"Look at her!" said Sirius, "What a babe!"  
  
" Oh please", asid Lily.  
  
" Don't worry, he doesn't ,ean it. He says that about every girl he sees. He said that about you yesterday." Sirius blushed while Lily laughed.  
  
"Hi ", asid the girl a little ways away, "I was wondering if - Lily?"  
  
" Lizzy?" asked Lily, " Oh my god, Lizzy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?" asked Lizzy "What are you doing here?"  
  
" I asked first", said Lily  
  
"Oh fine," she said giving in. "You know last year I told you that Danny had gone to a bording school, then this year I said I was going to the same place? Well, we actually went to Hogwarts! So, your a witch to?"  
  
" Ya, thats so cool!" said Lily.  
  
" Were are April and Petunia?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"April and Matt got into a fight and April took Petunia and they moved out to another house." said Lily calmly.  
  
" Cool!" said Lizzy happily. The boys looked at her in exasperation. They thought she didn't realize what Lily had just said.Then even more surprising to the boys was that Lily replied  
  
" I Know! So, danny goes to Hogwarts to?"  
  
"Yep"said Lizzy.  
  
"What did dan tell you about getting sorted?" asked Lily.  
  
"He said we just need to put on a hat," said Lizzy.  
  
"Oh, good" said Lily,"James was saying we had to kill a troll!"  
  
"Oh, who's James," asked Lizzy.  
  
"Oh, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." said Lily pointing to the three boys in turn.  
  
"Hi,"said the boys together.  
  
"Hi, said Lizzy. "How would James know, he looks about our age."  
  
"His dad works for the ministry and his sister goes to Hogwarts to, "said Lily.  
  
"We were just going to the quittitch pitch behind my house, "said Sirius, "would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure" said Lizzy  
  
"What's quittitch?" asked Lily  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there," said Lizzy.  
  
When they got to the piych the boys changed in the house and Lizzy told Lily about quittitch. Lily thought it was a pretty cool game, but not her kinda game. So Lizzy and Lily just sat and watched the boys play as the caught up on each others lives. After the boys finished they all went back to the Potter's house.Just as they were about to open the door Lizzy's dad came out of their house.  
  
"Lizzy!"he called,"I thought you were just going to look for Niki!"  
  
"Sorry dad," said Lizzy, I forgot, Guess what, Lily from muggle school is a witch to!"  
  
"That's great honey, But you better help with the rest of the unpacking now!"he replied.  
  
"O.k", said Lizzy sadly." I got to go guys."  
  
"Wait!," called Lily as Lizzy walked away, "Niki's missing?"  
  
"Ya, ," said Lizzy," We let him out this morning and he ran down the street before we told her to stay."  
  
Oh," said Lily,"I hope you find her, and say hi to Danny for me!" called Lily.  
  
"Who's Niki?," asked James, "And Danny"  
  
Lizzy's dog and her brother,"said Lily as the approached James room and walked inside."Danny is a nice sibling and doesn't hate you just because your a little bit different"She said thinking of Petunia.  
  
At 8:00 Matt called and made Lily come home.She told him a bout Niki, Lizzy, and Danny when she got home. Matt was glad that Lily had already made so many friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Lily wrnt downstairs without coming her hair or changing out of her pajamas to hear a loud and happy "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!!!!" 


	4. On the way to Hogwarts

Sorry i haven't typed in a really long time. My computer keprt on crashing on me and once i actually got on long enough to post a sorry message but i see it didn't work. Well my computer is fixed now and i can continue writing my story. (I know in the first line it says gosh when alot of people would say god... but im a catholic and i'm making Lily one to. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh-My-Gosh!" exclaimed Lily, her mouth open with surprise,"Thanks guys!" Lily looked around the table to see everyones faces. She saw Matt, James, Sirius, Remus, Lizzy, and....  
"Danny!" said Lily giving him a hug."Thanks dad!"  
  
" I decided to throw a surprise birthday party for you, and I knew you would want Lizzy and Danny to, and of course the three you just met," said Matt, " Something to 'brighten up' the mood."  
Lily suddenly realized she was still in her pajamas, "Well, i'm going to go get dressed....Lizzy?"  
Lizzy followed Lily upstairs and into her room."Holy crap!" exclaimed Lily flopping onto her bed.  
"We thought you'd like it," said Lizzy with a smile," You sure seemed glad to see Danny though....."  
"Lizzy!" said Lily shocked, " We've talked a bout this before! I don't 'like' your brother, it was just a surprise, I mean I haven't seen him in over a year!"  
"Oh sure," asid Lizzy teasingly.  
Lily threw a pillow at her." Come on! Help me find something to wear!" Lizzy wanted Lily to wear her skirt that Lizzy got her last year for christmas, but Lily just wanted to throw on a pair of sweats and a sweater.  
"It's your birthday! you can't wear that!" Lizzy explained. In the end Lily wore a red t-shirt and a pair of sparkly jeans. Lily quickly brushed her hair, then followed Lizzy downstairs again. Matt was cooking chocolate chip pancakes for everyone while they sat in the living room waiting for Lily so she could open her presents.  
Lily opened her presents after they had finished eating.She had gotten a prank book from Sirius (she didn't know why she needed it), a charm bracelet from Lizzy, a constilation book from Danny (she loved the stars), a wizard version of the dictionary from Remus,a magical C.D player from James (say the song and it will play it), and a diary from Matt. (Matt got Lily a diary every year for either Christams, Easter, Valentines Day, or for her birthday. She was glad though, she needed them.)  
Lily thanked everyone, then they spent the next two hours in their pool. At 12:00 they decided to go to Diagon Alley. As soon as they got there the boys went straight to the Quttitch store, so the girls wrnt to Madame Malkins to try on pretty dresses. When they all met up again at the ice-cream parlour the boys had huge grins on their faces, and by the looks of thier bags they had been to the joke store. Lizzy was nervous-she knew what kinds of pranks people could play on each other in the wizarding world, being the source of Danny's experiments.  
"What did you guys get?" asked Lizzy nervously.  
"Oh don't worry," said Danny  
"We didn't get them to use on you," said James.  
"This year at Hogwarts is going to FUN!"exclaimed Sirius unable to keep the excitment in.  
When they got back home they all went to sleep, well the girls did anyway. Lizzy stayed at Lily's that night, and the boys staed at Danny's.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 8:oo Lily and Lizzy woke up. They got ready quickly because they didn't want to be late. When they had all their thing in their trunks they double cheked they had everything and went downsatirs.  
"Can we go yet?" asked Lily?  
"Ya, can we go yet mr. Evans?" asked Lizzy.  
"Girls!" he exclaimed, " We dont have to be at the station for another half and hour!"  
"Oh," said Lily, I forgot."  
Lily and Lizzy turned to go up the stairs again but Matt stoped them." Why don't you see if the boys need a lift?"  
"Okay!"said the girls, glad to have something to do. When they reached Lizzy's house Lizzy led Lily to Danny's room. When they walked into his room they found all the boys but Danny sleeping. Danny was brushing his hair.  
"There not up yet?" asked Lily shocked.  
"Nope,"said Danny.  
"Now we have to wake them up!" said Lily. She walked over to Sirius but Lizzy stopped her.  
"Wait!" said Lizzy,"I have an idea!"  
"What?" asked Lily and Danny in unison.  
"Danny?" asked Lizzy, " How do you turn hair pink?"  
  
5 minutes later Lily, Lizzy, and Danny each chose a boy and yelled in thier ear at the same time" RISE AND SHINE!"  
"AHHH!" they yelled together. Then they lokked at each other and also said together,"AHHH! What happened to your hair?"  
Danny tried to hold back a smile...but failed.  
Lily and Lizzy started laughing. " What did you do to our hair?" yelled James.  
"My dad wants to know if you guys want a ride to the station," said Lily, and we did it because if you don't hurry up your all going to be late for the train. We leave in 10 minutes!"  
"Oh," said James, " Sure."  
"Meet at my house in ten minutes," said Lily as she and Lizzy walked back to the Evans.  
To the girls surprise they reached the station, but with only three minutes to board the train."Bye dad," said Lily, see you at Christmas!"  
"Bye Lil", reaplied her Matt.  
Danny and James showed everyone how to get to the platform. The four boys found a compartment to themselves,(thier hair having turned back to the normal color.) The girls found a compartment to, but it wasn't empty. There were two girls inside.  
"Hello," said Lizzy, " Do you mind if we join you?"  
"Sure, " said one of the girls with dark hair.  
"I'm Lizzy Carson," said Lizzy," and this is Lily Evans."  
"Hi," said the dark haired girl,"I'm Hannah Potter, and this is Madison Thomas."  
"Potter?"asked Lily."As in James Potter?"  
"Unfortunatly yes," Hannah replied," you know him? He's my brother."  
"Ya," said Lily," Then you'll be happ to know I turned his hair pink this morning."  
"Really," asked Madison, "Cool!"  
"But its alreay gone away," said Lizzy sadly.  
"Oh," said Hannah, "How do you know James?"  
"Live on the same block,"said Lizzy.  
"Just moved in,"added Lily.  
"Cool," said Hannah, What year are you in?"  
"One," replied Lizzy," you?"  
"Two," she replied.  
"Then you must know Danny!" exclaimed Lizzy  
"Daniel Carson?" said Hannah dreamily," Ya, I know him. He's the best looking guy in our year!"  
"Well," said Madison," Gildaroy Lockhart could give him a run for his money."  
"You think Danny's good looking?" asked Lizzy.  
"Ya, Why?" asked Hannah.  
"He's her brother," stated Lily.  
"Cool!" Hannah exclaimed," Thats means we live opn the same block"  
"Yep," said Lizzy.  
"Your so lucky!" Madison stated jealously.  
They suddenly heard very loud laughter down the hall. They opened thier door to see what it was. And they found out. Snape and Malfoy were both wearing pink bikinis and were dancing down the hall with each other.  
"That must be what the boys were talking about yesterday," said Lily.  
"Yep," said Lizzy, This ust be the work of Danny, Remus, Sirius, and...."  
"JAMES POTTER?" Screamed Hannah, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"Now there in for it," said Madison with a smile on her face. 


	5. The Sorting

Chapter five.  
  
Sorry i havn't posted for a while, but I was busy. My friend and I have stated another story. Please read that one to. It is a humor story. anyway, back to my story.......  
  
*********  
  
"We were just having some fun!" exclaimed James from a compartment from down the hall. Sanpe and Lucius came out of thier trance and started running at the four boys.  
  
" I hope they catch you guys!" yelled Hannah after them. The three girls went back to thier compartment.  
  
" Always count on those four to cheer up your day!" laughrd Lily  
  
"More like give you a heartattack!" exclaimed Hannah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"First years this way!" called a friendly voice.  
  
"That's us!" said Lizzy nervously.  
  
"First years to the boats!" called the booming voice again. Hagrid led the first years to the boats and led the fleet to the castle.  
  
Lily and Lizzy climbed into a boat with a girl with blonde hair named Adrian, and another girl with brown hair named Amber.  
  
Everyone 'oooohed' and 'aaawed' when they saw the castle. Once inside Hagrid led them to a stern looking woman at the top of a huge staircase.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Hogwarts," she said, " My name is Proffesor McGonagall. In a moment you will br sorted into one of four houses- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffondor, or Slytherin. Please follow me."  
  
She led the first years in two straight lines, into the Great Hall. Inside was a long table at the front of the hall, in wich the teachers sat. There were also four longer tables in wich the Hogwarts students sat.  
  
The first years approched the haed table and saw an old hat sitting on a stool. Suddenly a stitch in the hat opened to resemble a mouth and started singing. When it was done everyone clapped.  
  
"When I call your name, " Proffesor McGonagall said after the clapping had died down, " you will sit on this stool, and will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."  
  
"Charles Abbott"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Sirius Black!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Narcissia Black!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Lizzy Carson!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Kim Christianson!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Lily Evans!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"George Flinch-Flechy!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Adrian Harapsted!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Amber Hauser!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Molly Huck and Pluck!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Christine Jones!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
" Remus Lupin!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
" Jane Miller!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Susan Patil!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Peter Petigrew!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"James Potter!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
"Severus Snape!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Madison Thomas!"  
  
"Gryffondor!"  
  
" Now that everyone is seated at thier house table I would like to say a few words before we start the feast!" announced Dumbledore, " A few words!" Dumbledore sat down as the food appeared on their plates. Lily started eating then looked around at the other first years to see all of them looking very nervous. All of them except Snape and Malfoy ( who were putting theier feet on the table and making themselves at home), and James, Sirius, and Remus ( who were talking to a few 7th years as if they had known them all thier life.)  
  
The prefects led the first years to the Gryffondor common roolm after they had finished eating. Knowone wanted to go to bed, but the prefects made them. So Lily was asleep at 10:00. Classes started at 9:00 the next day. 


	6. Amber, Adrian, and Madison

Chapter six.  
  
"Wake up Lily!" yelled Lizzy, "We're going to be late!"  
  
"What?" asked Lily sleepily.  
  
"We've got 20 minutes to get to class!" exclaimed Lizzy.  
  
" Dang it!" shouted Lily quickly getting dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, grabed her books and raced down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Lily, hurry!" exclaimed Lizzy when Lily appeared.  
  
"Go without me!" Lily said as she pulled on her cloak hastily.  
  
"Thats okay," said Lizzy calming down, " If were gonna be late we may as well be late together."  
  
"You are so weird!" exclaimed Lily with a laugh.  
  
"I know," stated Lizzy, " but at least we're crazy together."  
  
"Will you quite doing that!" Lily cried as she scrambled to zip up her bag," OK, lets go!"  
  
Lily and Lizzy scrambled down the stairs. "Ten minutes!" exclaimed Lizzy.  
  
Lily ran into the great hall followed by Lizzy who was panting heavily. They eached grabed a piece of toast, stuffed it into their mouths and raced to the transfuguration class. Lily and Lizzy flung the door open and found some seats. Just as they sat down Professor McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
"That was close," Lizzy whispered to Lily.  
  
" Hello class and welcome to transfiguration." said McGonagall, " please open you books to page 1"  
  
While everyone opened their books James, Sirius, and Remus turned around to look at the girls.  
  
"Where were you?" asked James, " We thought you were going to be late!"  
  
" Slept in," Lily whispered," Who's sitting with you?"  
  
" Peter Petigrew," said Sirius.  
  
" He's kind of a loser, " whispered Remus so that Peter didn't hear him," but he hasn't got any friends."  
  
"Thats nice of you," said Lizzy.  
  
" We didn't mean to sit with him, there just weren't any other seats with three beside each other!" said Sirius.  
  
" You didn't have to say that!" exclaimed James, " We could have just taken the credit!"  
  
" Oh, right, I mean- " began Sirius.  
  
"Boys?" asked McGonagall," is there something you would like to share with us?"  
  
" No, sorry professor," replied Remus.  
  
" Then I suggest you pay attention!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
After classes that day Lily and Lizzy were walking to the common room after eating supper.  
  
" Hey Lily!" called a voice from behind them, " Lizzy-May, can we talk to you for a sec.?"  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Lizzy looking at Amber, Adrian, and Madison. Lily and Lizzy had met the three girls the night before, nad it was obvious that all they cared about were clothes, make-up, and boys.  
  
"You two hang out with James, Sirius, and Remus right?" asked Amber.  
  
"I guess, why?" asked Lily.  
  
"We were wondering if you could mention to them how pretty we are?" asked Amber.  
  
" Are you crazy?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"Lily?" asked Amber with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No way!" siad Lily angrily.  
  
Suddenly Amber got mad," You'll regret this, both of you! Come on girls!"  
  
Amber started walking away with Adrina at her heel. "Madison? Come on!" said Amber.  
  
"No," said Madison, " you're always bossing me around ad trying to make me like boys and wear these ugly clothes!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Amber.  
  
"You heard me!" said Madison angrily, " I don't want to talk to you!" Madison stormed out of the hall and ran to the common room.  
  
"Fine!" yelled Amber, " Let's go Adrian!"  
  
After Amber and Adrian had left Lily and Lizzy walked into the common room when they saw James, Sirius, and Peter sitting at a table. The girls walked over to them and sat down.  
  
"Hey guys, " said Lily, " Where's Remus?"  
  
" He had to go see his mother because she's sick." replied Sirius.  
  
"Oh," said Lily.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Madison?" asked Sirius, "she just ran through the hole and into you're dorm crying."  
  
"Oh, ya, " said Lizzy, " she just kinda told off her only two friends."  
  
"Oh, " said Sirius.  
  
"Well, i'm going to bed so I don't sleep in again," said Lily standing up.  
  
"Ya, me too," yawned Lizzy also standing up.  
  
"Good-night, " said James and Sirius.  
  
" Good-night, " the girls called back as they walked up the stairs. When they opened the door to their dorm they heard some stiffled sobs. "Poor Madison," whispered Lizzy.  
  
*~* Back in the Common room *~*  
  
" So how are we going to tell Remus we know about him..." asked Sirius.  
  
" I have an idea!" exclaimed James. " How about....." 


	7. flying lessons and the truth about Remus

Chapter seven  
  
Sorry my chapters are so short, but foe some people that good cause they cant read that much at a time, personaly, i think that are wierd. anyway, here it is......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Lily and Lizzy walked up to the crowded notice board. " Wonder what's going on," said Lizzy as she inched closer to read the notice.," Oh! We have our first flying lesson today, right now!"  
  
"Lets go!" exclaimed Lily excitedly, " I've always wanted to fly after we saw the boys fly before trem started!"  
  
Lily and Lizzy ran to the grounds as the bell rang and found about 20 broomsticks laying on the ground. James, Sirius, and Remuswere looking very relaxed having flown tons of times before, but Lily and Lizzy were as anxious as ever. Neither of them had flown before in thier life. But Danny had told them it was a piece of cake. (He's on the quidditch team this year to....so maybe its just talent that makes it easy.....)  
  
Madame Hooch arrived and explained to them how to take off and land. Tehn she let the kids take off and land in turns before she taught them anything else. Lily was even more nervous when she said that because she didn't like the idea of all her class, plus the Slytherins who had joined them, to watch her make mistakes as she tried to fly.  
  
But to Lily's surprise she didn't make any mistakes. Lily and Lizzy were both very good for thier first time on a broomstick.  
  
To nobody's surprise James, Sirius, and Remus flew perfectly. Lucius was pretty good to, but Severus- well- he leaned in to much when he landed so he fell face first into the dirt. He left for the hospital wing with a fractured nose. On the other hand Peter never even left the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The best few weeks of Lily's life went by as September faded into October and the air grew colder.  
  
One night, on the 18 of October James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the common room talking at a table. ( Remus was in the hospital wing- he looked pretty sick.)  
  
" So, next time Remus tells us that he has to go off somewhere doing something we tell him that we know that he is a...." began Sirius in a whisper.  
  
"Know he's a what, Sirius?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lily! Lizzy!exclaimed Sirius looking up from their huddle, " What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're in Gryffondor!" exclaimed Lizzy,"This is our coomon room to!"  
  
"Oh-Ya," said Sirius, "but why at this table?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Lily.  
  
"What are you going to tell Remus?" asked Lizzy," that you know that he's a werewolf?"  
  
"What?" exclaimed James loudly," you guys know?"  
  
"Well- it's kinda obvious!" said Lily, "and keep your voice down!"  
  
"What do you mean it's obvious?" asked Sirius," It's taken us 3 years to figure it out! You've only known him for 3 months!"  
  
"That long!" asked Lizzy," It's taken you 3 years to figure it out?"  
  
"Ya, so!" said James, " how did you figure it out?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's the fact that he disapears on every full moon because of something important or tragic?" started Lily.  
  
"And when he saw that boggart in your house that one time it turned into a full moon?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"You guys figured out that Remus was a werewolf out of a boggart and two full moons?" asked James surprised.  
  
"Sounds right," asid Lily.  
  
"Nerds, " whispered Sirius.  
  
"Oh-Shut up!" said Lizzy. "At least it didn't take us 3 years to figure out that Remus is...."  
  
"That i'm a what?" asked Remus.  
  
"Remus!" said James awkwardly," You're back from the hospital wing!"  
  
"Ya, what did you find out about me?" asked Remus again.  
  
"Well.....um....," asid James stuttering," thanks alot girls, now this isn't the way we wanted you to find out but...."  
  
"Oh for gosh sakes spit it out!" exclaimed Lizzy impatiently.  
  
"Fine," said James hotly," Remus we know you're a werewolf." Everyone in the common room went silent. (The other people had gone to bed already, as it was 11:30.)  
  
"You, you know?!" asked Remus, a note of panic in his voice.  
  
"Yes, and it's taken the 3 years to figure it out!" said Lily.  
  
"3 years?" asked Remus with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes! And there is nothing wrong with that!" said Sirius.  
  
"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Remus asked the girls.  
  
"Two full moon and a boggart," said Lily professionaly.  
  
"You guys are really nerds," laughed Remus.  
  
"Told you!" said Sirius pointing.  
  
"You guys are so stupid!" exclaimed Lily," Come on Liz, lets go to bed. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight!" the boys said in unison. 


	8. snowball fight

Chapter Eight  
  
Seven weeks later everyone assembled at the quidditch pitch.  
  
James, Sirius,Remus, Peter,Lily, and Lizzy were all sitting together in the stands as Gryffondor scored making thr score 30-10 for Gryffondor.  
  
"I wish I could play on the team," asid James.  
  
"Ya, me too," said Sirius  
  
"Aren't some of the players in their seventh year?" asked Remus.  
  
"Ya, why?" asked Sirius.  
  
"They'll have tryouts next year!" excliamed Lily her eyes still on the game.  
  
"And you two can try out," said Lizzy finishing Lily's sentance, her eyes glued on the match.  
  
"Good idea," said James.  
  
"Look at the seekers!" exclaimed Peter.  
  
The two seekers had plunged into a dive, side by side, stiving to get the snitch. Suddenly the seeker rocketed up and the Gryffondor seeker followed it, but the Slytherin seeked droped headfirst into the ground as the the Gryffondor seeker caught the snitch.  
  
Everyone but the Slytherins cheered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang for the end of classes on Friday.  
  
"Yes!" yelled James and Sirius. It was the end of last class before the Christmas break. All five of them were going home for Christmas. The train would be leaving the next day.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus started to run out the door when Lily called," Wherer are you going?"  
  
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" exclamied Sirius.  
  
"Haven't you got to pack?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"Uhh, we alerady packed!" stammered Sirius disapearing from sight.  
  
"Ya, if the've packed Petunia is an angel!" said Lily disbeleivingly.  
  
The two girls walked back to the common room, "I guess we should pack," said Lizzy climbing the stairs.  
  
"Ya, but first lets go see if the boys have packed!" said Lily turning towards the boys dorm. To thier surprise Remus and James had packed, but Sirius, of course, had his things all over the floor.  
  
"Jee, Sirius packs weel," Lily commented.  
  
"Come on, " said Lizzy heading towards the door," let's go pack our stuff."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At dinner that evening Hannah and Madison sat by Lily and Lizzy.  
  
"Hey Lily?" asked Hannah," are you and Lizzy going home for Christmas?"  
  
"Yep," said Lily.  
  
"Oh,good," said Hannah with relief.  
  
"Why?"asked Lizzy  
  
"Every year my parents invite everyone on the block to a Christmas party, so that means that a whole bunch of James' demented friends come over," said Hannah," and Narcissia never comes because she likes to stay home and doesn't beleive in Christmas."  
  
"Well that's good that Narcissia doesn't come," said Lily, "and now we know we'll be spending Christmas with another girl instead of with a whole bunch of pesky boys!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All aboard!" exclaimed a man standing by the Hogwarts Express, " The train leaves in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Let's find a seat together!" said Hannah.  
  
"OK," said Lily and Lizzy together.  
  
On the train ride back to the King's Cross Station they had a few visitors including James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Madision ( who came to sit with them permenetly), and to their discust Amber and Adrian, and Severus, Lucius, and Lucius's new girlfriend Kim.  
  
With Hannah in the compartment Amber and Adrian didn't do anything rude because they thought it would ruin thier chances with James because Hannah was his sister, Severus and Lucius were thier same rude selves, with the same snide remarks as Kim stood laughing at thier jokes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to the station Matt picked all of them up and took them home. When everyone else was home Lily walked into the house and was very shocked. Matt had re-decorated the house and it looked wonderful.  
  
"Wow dad!" said Lily," the house looks great!"  
  
"Glad you like it!" said Matt grining," now how about some supper after we hang up our stocking?"  
  
"It sound good," said Lily.  
  
Lily went to bed early that night knowing that tomarrow would be a long day. Being at the Potter's for Christmas would not be dull. She had to be ready for anything.... 


	9. Christmas break

Chapter 9-Christmas at the Potters.  
  
"Lily!" yelled Matt.  
  
"AHHH!" yelled Lily sitting up in her bed. She looked towards the door breathing heavily and saw Matt standing in the doorway laughing."Ha,ha, very funny-I've forgotten how to laugh..."  
  
"Good-morning," said Matt trying to keep a straight face, but failing," Would you like some breakfast first, or do you want to open your presants?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Lily replied excitedly. She leapt out of bed, pushed Matt out of her way, and bounded down the stairs. Matt chuckled to himself and hurried down after her. He found Lily staring at their Christmas in the living room.  
  
"Are all those for me?" she asked disbeleivingly.  
  
"Yeppers," said Matt.  
  
"Wow!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down and reached for a present,"Wait," she said," I'll go get your present!" Lily ran up the stairs and strted digging in her closet for Matts gift, feeling embarrased about not bringing it down the first time.  
  
"There it is!" Lily muttered to herself when she found it. Lily raced down the stairs and gave Matt his present.  
  
"You really shouldn't of gotten me anything you know," said Matt taking the gift.  
  
"Well in that case," said Lily taking the present back.  
  
"No,no," said Matt reaching for the present again," I'll have it!"  
  
Lily laughed and started to open her presents.  
  
Matt unwrapped his present and sgtared at the object inside, "Lily!" he explained," this is perfect! Thank you so much!"  
  
Lily had bought him some new pots and pans. Matt loved to cook and he regularly complained about the bad pots and pans that April had left them.  
  
"You're welcome, but there is something else in there," said Lily  
  
"There is?" asked Matt tearing apart the rest of the wrapping paper. And sure enough there was. It was a quill and a bottle of blue ink."Cool, i've always wanted one of these! Thanks Lils!"  
  
Lily smiled at him, then continued opening her presents. Matt got her lots of stuff like hair stuff, a stationary set, gel pens, and beautiful high- heeled shoes that looked as if they had real diamonds on the front strap. They were also a pearly white color. ( "I got them in diagon Alley, if you put them on and tell them to turn, I dunno, pink, they'll change to that color.")  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Lily looking at her presents," These are awesome!" Matt smiled at her.  
  
"Now for some breakfast," said Matt, Pancakes comming up! And I can use my new pans!"  
  
"Lily followed Matt into the kitchen and sat down at the tabel.]  
  
Matt turned the stove on and started cooking the sausages and pancakes," Did I tell you we were invited to the Potter's today?"  
  
"No," said Lily, " But Hannah, the Pooter's daughter told me on the train home.  
  
" I see," said Matt, " So when were done getting ready we'll go over there."  
  
"K," said Lily, filling her plate. When they finished eating Lily gathered her presents and went to her room. She dumped her presents on her bed and started rummaging through her closet for something to wear. She decided on a long black skirt and a red turtleneck. She pulled her long red hair into a tight bun and went downstairs with a bag of presents and found Matt fully dressed and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thanks," said Lily  
  
"No prob, bob," said Matt  
  
"geez, your a loser," Lily whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Matt  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Lily replied quickly.  
  
They walked together to the Potter's and Matt knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by the Potter's house elf.  
  
"Thank you" said Matt after the elf closed the door. She quickly baried face in her hands as she blushed deeply. Matt smiled at her.  
  
"Mathew!" exclaimed a voice from behind them," Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas Harold!" Matt smile," but plaese, call me Matt!"  
  
"Then you call me Harry!" excliamed James' father smiling too," And hello again Lillian, I suppose you prefer to be called Lily though!"  
  
"Ya, Merry Christmas Mr. Potter!" Said Lily.  
  
"Merry Christams!" Harry Chuckled," Can you get James and Hannah for me?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied the elf before climbing up the stairs.  
  
"James will be down in a minute Lily, in the meantime plaese follow me to the living room." Harry led them to the living room," please sit,"  
  
Matt and Lily sat down. Harry introduced the people in the room. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Carson, but you already know them, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and Ms. Black."  
  
"Ahh, and here's James and his friends!" Harry said as the boys, Hannah, and Lizzy walked into the now slightly crowded room.  
  
"Hi Lils," said Lizzy," Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas Liz," replied Lily cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go," said James, turning back to go up the stairs. Sirius, Remus, Lizzy, Hannah, and Lily followed him to his room.  
  
Once inside James' room Lily asked " Had a nice Christmas so far?"  
  
"Eh, it's been okay," said Lizzy, "Same old, same old. Well, i've gotten better presents 'cause my parents got most from Diagon Alley, but..."  
  
"Ya, that's been pretty much it," said Danny. The other boys and Hannah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, I got you guys presents.........here....." Lily handed out the gifts.  
  
"Wow Lily! This is awesome!" exclaimed Lizzy.( Lily had gotten her a cell phone.)  
  
One by one everyone yellede out in exclamation at the awesome gifts Lily had gotten them.  
  
"You have the best eye for spotting this stuff!" exclaimed Hannah, "Next time you go shopping, take me with you!"  
  
"Thanks Lils," said Danny. He reached out and patted her on the head. Lily smiled as a tingling went hrough her body from his touch. Then she mentally shook herself, I mean, it's her best friends brother!  
  
"Lils?" asked Lizzy shaking her hand infront of Lily's eyes.  
  
"Huh, Oh, ya?" asked Lily, coming back to the present.  
  
"I said we got you gifts too!"  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Lily opening the presents that were being dumped on the bed. Those are from all of us," said James.  
  
"I kinda guessed," said Lily.  
  
"I know, but I haven't said anything for a while, so I felt I should say something." replied James.  
  
"Ok...." said Lily, going back to her presents. "Wow you guys these are awesome!" said Lily when she finished opening them," Thanks!"  
  
there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" said James.  
  
The potters house elf entered the room," Master, Your father says that it's time to eat, and ypou have to greet the Malfoys to, the've just arrived."  
  
"Ohhh," groaned James.  
  
"Malfoys? Why are they here?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"My father and Lucious' father both work at the M.O.M., so every Christmas the come here for the day." said James.  
  
"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lily," I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's not that bad," said James putting on a brave sort of grimace,"We're brave!"  
  
"Stop being an idiot!" said Hannah, Both their parents are here so all the can do is spit daggers at each other."  
  
"Way to kill the moment Hannah," said James. Hannah laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go down and greet them, " said James.  
  
So the eight kids followed the house elf downstairs and saw Mr.Potter and Mr. Malfoy talking heartily at the foot of the stairs. Lucious glaring up at them. 


	10. the fire from hell

Thanks to my friend Kim (Dumbledore's apprentice) for helping me with the plot of this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed  
Blackjewel6666  
Tangerine-Speedo  
Dumbledore's apprentice  
silverfay  
Carmel March  
  
"Oh look, it's the..."began Lucious.  
  
"Don't even start you big, fat..." groweled Sirius.  
  
"BOYS!" Mr. Puffy raised his voice, "please try to get along so last year does not get repeated!"  
  
"Sorry Mr.Potter," sighed Sirius, "I'm still working for the money for the chandelir."  
  
"Ya, sorry Mr. Potter," said Lucious.  
  
"There you go boys, you don't always have to fight," said Mr. Malfoy," Why can't you get along like Harry and I do?" Harry noded his head in agreemnet.  
  
"Well, let's go eat, everybody," said Harry," And don't worry boys, you don't have to sit by one another."  
  
"Good," said Remus," for your guys' sake!"  
  
Everybody followed Harry into the dinig room, which like the resrt of the house, was huge, like the rest of the house, and began to eat. Harry, Matt, Mr's.Malfoy, Lupin, and Carson started up a boomong conversation about the ministrey of magic. Mrs's. Potter, Lupin, Malfoy and Black started a conversation about the extraordinary prices at Madame Malkins for ball gowns. The boys (exept for lucious) were talking in hushed voices in a huddle, most likely about some prank they were going to pull when term started again. They didn't invite Lily, Lizzy and Hannah into their conversation, so they started talking about boys they had seen at school. (Hannah helped with the names and personalities while Lucious sat at the end of the table picking at his food miserably).  
  
"What's that cute blonde guys name from year 2?" asked Lizzy suddnely going into a daze.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart!?!" exclaimed Lily and Hannah at the same time in disbelief.  
  
"Ya, that's his name!" said Lizzy, What's he like Hannah?"  
  
"Let's see, he's gorgeous [sorry, i just had to put that in, they say the same thing i the REAL books], he's got tons of money, tons of girls chasing after him, and a brainthe size of a pea!" The dazed smile fell from Lizzy's face.  
  
"Really?" exclaimed Lizzy," but he seems so nice!"  
  
"He's a complete show off!" sied Hannah.  
  
"No he's not! Is he?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"Do you know his girlfriend is at the moment?" asked Lily."Reeta Skeeter!"  
  
"No!" exclamed Lizzy.  
  
"Yes," said Lily," That no good, peice of crap, son of a..."  
  
"Lily!" said Hannah.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We get it!" Lizzy and Hannah exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Sorry, but I mean who would go out with Reeta Skeeter?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ya, I guess, but I still think he's cute..." said Lizzy.  
  
"LIZZY!" Lily and Hannah exclaimed, a bit to loudly so that all the table looked at them funny. "Sorry," said Hannah.  
  
"Dessert anyone?" asked Mrs.Potter.  
  
When they all finished eating James, Sirius, Remus, Danny, Hannah, Lily, and Lizzy [from now on i'm gonna call all of them the gang (i couldn't think of anything better, but it offends you in anyway ( I don't no why) then tell me and i'll call them the crew)] went up to  
  
James' room and started talking about the teachers at Hogwarts ("Not all of them are bad!" protested Remus) While the parenst went into the living room to get drunk.  
  
James stood up, "You guys stay here, We'll be right back, come on Sirius" Sirius followed him out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what this is about..." said Hannah curiously, "I bet he's gonna sneak some booze! What an idiot, I have to stop them!" Hannah stood up to leave.  
  
Danny's hand suddenly shot up and grabed Hannah arm,"Kill the motor dude."  
  
"What?" asked Hannah  
  
"It's from a muggle movie, it means chill, settle down..." said Danny, "What if thier not!"  
  
"What if they are!" exclaimed Hannah, "This is James and Sirius were talking about!"  
  
"Ya, but how many parents are down there?" asked Danny.  
  
"Who are the parents" asked Hannah, " Which ones aren't drunk already?"  
  
"Good point!" said Danny, letting go, " You go girl!"  
  
Everyone followed Hannah out of the room. Just as they approached the stairs they saw James and Sirius running up the stairs with lookes of horror on their faces. "Hurry up, go back to my room" said James. Everyone did as they were told, they wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Whats up?" asked Hannah teasingly after James had closed the door."All the booze is gone?"  
  
"No, worse!" exclaimed James.  
  
"What!" exclaimed everybody in the rooma t the same time (or close to it), " spit it out!"  
  
James waved his had at Sirius, clearly telling him to tell them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy just got a phone call," explained Sirius," Their house elf set their house on fire, and now it's in ashes on the ground! Nothings left!"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Hannah.  
  
"No way!" yelled Lily excitedly.  
  
"No!" James stoped them, " he hasn't told you the bad part!"  
  
"Well scince the Malfoys have no place to stay their good friend Harry Potter has invited them to saty here for the next 6 months!"  
  
"No!" everybody yelled  
  
"There is absolutly no way i'm going to let that thing sleep on the same floor as me!" screamed Hannah.  
  
"Suddenly the door burst open,"Hello all!" said Lucious," guess were im sleeping for the bext 6 months!" He jumped up onto the spare bed in James' room.  
  
"No!!!!!" yelled James throwing his fists into the air.  
  
"Okay..." said Lizzy, " anyway...."  
  
"Mr. Potter?" asked asked a squeaky voice from the door way.  
  
"What?" yelled James spinning around to look at the house elf.  
  
"Your father said to tend to Mr.Malfoy's needs tonight." said the house elf.  
"Okay that just sounded wrong!" said Sirius  
  
"Okay, go away," James said to the elf.  
  
"So, I need a wake-up call at 9:00 a.m. and I like pancakes for my breakfast in bed!" said Lucious cheerfully.  
  
"Screw off Malfoy!" said James," Why, why me, why him, why now, why..."  
  
"James!"exclaimed Hannah, "Your pacing again!"  
  
"Oh, right," said James.  
  
"He's trying to stop his bad habit," said Hannah.  
  
"I think I better go now, " said Lily.  
  
"Ya, us to," asid Danny, "Liz?"  
  
"Right," said Lizzy jumping up off the bed," See you later guys!"  
  
"Good luck," added Lily.  
  
"Bye," Lily, Lizzy, and Danny said.  
  
"Bye," said James, Sirius, Remus and Lucious.  
  
Remus glared at Lucious, "They weren't talking to you!"  
  
"They weren't talking to you!" screamed Lucious.  
  
"Don't even start!" warned Remus.  
  
"Don't even start, " copied Lucious.  
  
"UHH!" exclaimed Remus," I've got to go!"  
  
"Me to," said Sirius, " Sorry James, Bye."  
  
Everyone but James and Lucious left the room. (James started pacing again). He walked up to a bit of wall sticking out between the to beds and pulled out a slidding door. "Goodnight" screamed James," your not getting breakfast in bed and you not getting a wake-up call!" James slammed the door shut, the hopped into bed, without changing or taking his glasses off. He fell asleep still fumming about Lucious.  
  
"Gee, I feel sorry for James," said Lizzy as her and the rest of the group walked down the stairs.  
  
"Ya, " they agreed.  
  
"Dad, I think we should go now!" said Lily approaching Matt.  
  
"What? Oh, okay, goodbye everyone!" said Matt happily, waving a beer in his hand.  
  
"That was easy" Lily muttered to Lizzy, "See you."  
  
Lily and Matt left the Potters and walked home as the other guests started to leave also, it wast 1:30 a.m.  
  
When Lily got her diary and wrote about what had happened. Then she got into her p.j.'s and muttered to herslef, as she slipped into bed , "With a week before school starts this coucl be interesting!" 


	11. update

Ok, this isn't a proper chapter but I needed to post this. I don't want to continue writing this story as I already have it. I am going to start writing another story, same main plot, same characters, but not so much irony. So if you'd like to read that story also it is going to be called "An unexpected Ending".


End file.
